Voldie in Power
by Sinead Potter
Summary: The Gangs fifth year at Hogwarts - Here comes Chap 5 - the stories getting a bit more interesting now
1. Default Chapter

Harry had survived for the majority of the summer holidays by shifting his mind to think about other things and not the fact that the greatest dark wizard was loose again and would no doubt come looking for him. Aunt Petunia had got him to dust the entire house from top to bottom and Harry had spent the last 3 hours carrying out this task. As he finished he made a decision to write to Ron. He pulled a piece of parchment from his desk drawer and dipped his quill into the bottle of ink standing on the windowsill - he was just about to start his letter when a grey ball of fluff came shooting in to the room and landed on Harry's pillow.  
Harry untied the letter from Pigs leg and let him take a sip of Hedwigs water - Hedwig didn't take to kindly to this.  
Hey Harry,   
Hope everything's alright down there with the Muggles.  
Listen, Mum has spoken to Dumbledore and he says that you can come and stay with us until school starts. We will pick you up on Sunday at about 4 - we will try not to cause a commotion like last time!   
Harry remembered Dudleys four foot long tongue with a chuckle.  
We won't bring Fred and George this time!  
See you on Sunday then  
Ron  
" Get down here now, boy"  
Harry scribbled a hasty 'great - see you then' and ran downstairs to meet his Aunts demands.  
  
Sunday came quickly which surprised Harry as time had been playing tricks with his mind recently, and soon Harry was packing away his schoolbooks and quills even though school didn't start for a fortnight. For the whole afternoon Harry sat on the bottom steps in the hallway staring at the front door, watching, waiting.  
He then realised with a jolt that once again he had forgotten to ask how they were getting here. He hoped that there wouldn't be a repeat of the Floo powder incident where Mr Weasley had blown the Dursleys fireplace apart when he was unable to get through.  
As the minute hand on the clock slowly ticked round to the upright position Harry stood up and looked out the window. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary - Privet Drive looked terribly normal. Harry resumed his seat on the staircase and continued watching the front door.  
Harry jumped as Uncle Vernon shouted down the stairs.  
" I'll kill that ruddy bird if it doesn't shut up"  
Harry leaped of the stairs and sprinted up to his room where the familiar freckled face of his best friend was grinning through the window tapping at the glass.  
Harry swung open the window, grabbed his trunk and threw it into the back of the (new) flying car that the Weasleys had acquired - (though Harry didn't know how).  
Without a word to the Dursleys Harry climbed out the window and took a seat in the car. Once again he was free of the muggles and would be spending a Dursley free fortnight in the company of his best friend.  
  
Ron landed the car in the driveway of The Burrow spectacularly and helped Harry drag his trunk in through the front door. As they entered the kitchen Harry met Fred and George sitting round the tiny wooden table with Ginny and Hermione playing exploding Snap.  
Though Hermione was Harry's friend as well it annoyed him that she was here as well. It wasn't like he didn't want to see her as well, he just wanted to have some time just him and Ron where they didn't spend every waking moment having quotations from books whispered in their ears.  
Harry and Ron returned to the kitchen and joined in exploding snap fro a while, until Mrs Weasley returned from wherever it was she had been  
" Oh hello Harry. How are you?"  
"Fine, thank you Mrs Weasley"  
" Good, Good. Well Arthur will be taking you all up to London sometime next week, I should think."  
Mrs Weasley left the room.  
The gang went back to their game and had got in a fair few rounds until it was time to go upstairs' and get some sleep.  
Harry and Ron climbed up the last staircase to Rons room and were met with the blast of orange which told Harry that Ron still had his walls plastered with Chudley Cannon memorabilia.  
  
'Please, not Harry. Kill me instead'  
'Stand aside you silly girl'  
A flash of bright green light, a high, cold laugh'  
  
Harry woke up sweating - he looked around to see what time it was, but he was definitely not in Ron's room where he expected to be.  
  
A/N I will only upload Chap 2 if I get reviews - U know what to do!!  
Disclaimer - all to the one and only JKR!  



	2. Chap 2

A/N Sorry its taken so long but I started this when I was ill and spent all day at home reading stories! I will try and keep it up to date! Soz!  
  
Harry had awoken from his nightmare with a start and realised with a shock he was not in the bright orange room where he was supposed to be!  
  
It gave Harry more of a shock when he realised he was in Dumbledores office!  
"Aah Harry - you're awake. Good."  
" Forgive me for asking sir, but errm"  
Harry wanted to say what the hell do you think you're playing at taking from my cosy sleeping bag in the middle of the night! But somehow he could't bring imself to shout at a teacher - let alone the headmaster!  
" You want to know why you are here, yes?"  
" That would be helpful, yes." Replied Harry.  
Fawkes,the pheonix swooped down from his perch and rested on Harrys lap. Its wonderful plumage sparkling in the sunlight bursting through the windows.  
" There is nothing to worry about whatsoever, Harry. It is merely good news."  
The great weight of anxiety lifted from Harrys shoulders.  
" You remember Peter Pettigrew - of course don't you Harry?"  
" You mean..."  
" Yes Harry - he has been caught by the ministry."  
" But that means..."  
Dumbledores office door opened and standing there was Harrys Godfather Sirius Black  
" How about spending some of the summer with me then?"  
Harry jumped up, a huge grin plastered across his face.  
  
" YOU'RE KIDDING ME!!!" Ron bellowed when Harry walked into the Burrow later that day.  
" Nope they caught Pettigrew, yesterday, but it won't be announced officially until tomorrow!"  
Harry felt this was the best day of his life - he just needed a dementor and he would see prongs again!!!  
" Harry," Sirius turned to he Godson and continued  
" I know you want to stay with your friends but there is something I want you to see."  
Harry followed Sirius out the door looking very confused.  
  
" This will be hard but you deserve to see it" Sirius walked on ahead.  
As they turned the corner a wreck of what looked like it was once a house came into view. Harry didn't neeed the battered wooden sign on a post to tell him where they were. He knew alright.   
"I'll leave you alone for a bit, shall I? And with that, Sirius wandered off leaving Harry with what would have been his home f it hadn't been for Lord Voldemort.   
He looked around at the charred remains of wallpaper dangling down and the rubble littering the floor. Something protruding from underneath caught Harrys eye and he pulled it out to have a look. It was a very very tatty brown stuffed bear - with one eye missing. Harry held it to his chest as a silent tear trickled down his cheek. 


	3. The strange case of Draco Malfoy

Sirius accompanied Harry to Diagon Alley the following week, where they met up with Ron, Hermione and their families. Mr Weasley once again dragged the Grnagers off for a drink, thoroughly interested in microwaves and other such muggle- like instruments. Fred and George cornered Sirius and began questioning him on his 'great escape' from Azkaban, the wizard prison and Mrs Weasley and Ginny went off to wander round the shops leaving Hary, Ron and Hermione to their own devices.  
" So what do you want to do?" Hermione asked the two boys, but she didn't get much of an answer. Harry and Ron had joined the crowd clamouring to get a closer look at the gleaming broom in the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies.  
" Most sensitive Braking system yet"  
"Twigs cut from the forests of Albania"  
"The broom handles streamlined, Harry, look!"  
The two boys squeezed their way to the front to gaze longingly at the magnificent broom before them. Gold lettering underneath it read' The Hawk'and Harry heard another man say to his companion " I hear that this is the best its going to get - I mean what else is there to do?"  
Harry thought of his firebolt packed away, and a ache grew inside him for the gleaming brrom infront of him.   
It was only when Hermione yanked them away from the window they were brought back to reality.  
" Will you look at that!"  
Lucius Malfoy and Mr Weasley appeared to be talking, not arguing as they usually did.  
Harry, Ron and Hermione edged closer, trying not to be seen,  
" No, Malfoy, I don't see why I should"  
" You will if you know whats good for you" And Mr Malfoy tuned on his heel and walked off.   
"Dad,whats going on?"  
"Oh, nothing son, nothing." And he too walked off leaving the three students feeling very suspicious.  
*  
Harry met up with Sirus later on that afternoon and began to tell him what he had witnessed between Mr Weasley and Mr Malfoy  
"... and then we asked Ron's dad and he just shrugged us off and left."  
"You're probably geting worked up over anither on of their squabbles, Harry. Don't get mixed up with it."  
Yet Harry couldn't help feeling that wasn't the solution.  
*  
As Harry took the Barrier between platforms nine and ten on September the first, he emerged onto the platform but was greeted with a peculiar sight.  
Theplatform was bursting with Hogwarts students of course, but instead of the usual babble of noise, the hoards of studnets were in silence. Even starnger thatn that was the fact they were all standing in a line.  
"You are late!" A voice barked into harry's ear. Harry turned to see a six foot man, with a chin like an army general, looking very stern indeed. Harry took this as a hint and jumped into line behind a fellow Gryffindor, Seamus Finnigan.  
"What's going on? He whispered, careful not to say it too loud in case he was caught by the army general now barking at Ron who had followed him through the gateway.  
"Dunno, but I guess hes the new Defence gainst the Dark Arts teacher. Who else could it be?"  
"Ron came up behind Harry and said, puffing"  
" Somebody got out of bed on the wrong side this morning!" But was silent when the teacher walked past glaring at them.  
  
The three boys boarded the train in silence and found a compartment to themselves. They were joined a few minutes later by hermione looking thoriughly disgruntled.  
" What a sexist pig that new teacher is!"  
"How did you know he is a teacher?"Ron asked  
"Well its obvoius - who else could it be? Anyway, all the girls were sent back through the gateway until all you boys were on the train! Can you beleive that?"  
Hermione sat down with a thump next to Harry and pulled a copy of Hogwarts: A history out of her bag and began to silently read.  
*  
After sevaral hours of talking, playing games and eating Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans there was a knock and the compartment door slid open revealing Draco malfoy and his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. Harry stood up ready to throw insults at him if he tried anything but was shunted aside as malfoy pushed past him and sat down next to Ron, acting in a very peculiar way.  
" Hi there Ron, have a good summer?"  
"Ron gaped open mouthed at the now nice Slytherin asking him how his summer was!  
"What do want Malfoy." Hermione said over the top of her book.  
"I was just talking to Ron, you Mudblood."  
Hermione opened her mouth to retaliate but was cut short by Malfoy who was saying Goodbye to Ron and exiting the compartment.  
Harry and Hermione turned to look at Ron, eyes wide open in astonishment. Ron shrugged his shoulders and for the rest of the journey they sat making up stories about what could have happened to Malfoy to make him so...so nice!  
  
A/N Sorry the chapters are so short. I will try and make the next on longer! .So, what were Mr Weasley and mr malfoy discussing in Diagon Alley, who is the mysterious army general and WHAT has happenedto Malfoy? Next Chapter up soon - you know what to do!  
Disclaimer: All to the fab JKR! 


	4. Hogwarts, sweet Hogwarts

Harry, Ron and Hermione climbed off the train and began making their way to the hoard of coaches, which would take them up to the school. Just as the three were about to climb into a carriage they heard Malfoy pushing his way forward;  
"Hey there Ron, shall I come in with you?"  
And without waiting for and answer he climbed in dragging Ron after him leaving Harry and Hermione to go up to the school on their own.  
Far away Voldemort and his Death Eaters were gathered in a desolate mansion house. A magical fire had been lit in the grate and Voldemorts supporters were gathered around him.  
"Faithful followers, we have gathered again. United again under the dark mark." And they continued to plan muggle killings and tortures.  
Miles away in the many turrets and towers of Hogwarts, Harry was settling down at the Gryffindor table chattering to Ron and Hermione about Malfoy.  
"He is scaring me - he was so nice on the way up here" Said Ron watching Malfoy talking to Crabbe and Goyle.  
Hermione, however was looking up at the teachers table at the wizard seen at the station - it looked like he was the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.  
The hall quietened as a group of first years were led up, in line towards the sorting hat, which Professor McGonagall had placed on a stool. Harry watched in silence as each student was sorted into a house by placing the hat on their head until the hat cried out the house they were most suited to. He smiled at the new Gryffindors as they joined the table and waited for Dumbledores speech to begin.  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts - I trust you have all kept well during the summer. Well then, I have a few notices. Firstly, a curfew will be set this year due to the rising of Lord Voldemort - all students must be in their common rooms at 6 o'clock each evening. This is only a precaution, I will add, to ensure your safety whilst studying. Secondly I would like to introduce Professor Dean - our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher…" He was interrupted by " General Dean, if you don't mind"  
"Yes, alright." There was an awquard pause until " Thirdly…Tuck in!"  
The golden plates filled with delicious food before the student's eyes and Harry began to fill his plate with everyone else.  
Once they had filled themselves with enough ice cream to last a week, Harry, Ron and Hermione climbed the great marble staircase up to Gryffindor tower. They had to wait a few moments until someone who knew the password arrived and when they finally got in all the three could think about was getting a good nights rest.  
Harry woke up the same time as Ron and they joined Hermione going down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Their fifth year timetables were passed down the table to them and Harry examined his over a bowl of porridge.  
"Dammit, Double Divination first" Ron exclaimed. Harry wasn't pleased about this either - Professor Trelawney particularly enjoyed death and despair and adored predicting horrible outcomes for Harry during the year. As the trio finished their breakfast and headed up the marble staircase they were caught up with by Malfoy, who, once again ignore Harry and Hermione and went straight to Ron.  
"Hey Ron, I was wondering if you wanted to work with me in Potions tomorrow afternoon?" Harry and Hermione stared at Ron and Malfoy mouths wide open in shock.  
Ron said nothing and pulled away from Malfoy charging up the staircase, Harry said goodbye to Hermione and went after him. He didn't catch up with him until he arrived panting at the top of the North Tower where Ron was standing all on his own a scowl painted across his forehead.  
"Ron, are you okay?" Harry stood next to him looking worried  
"Yeah, it's just Malfoy - he's doing my head in"  
They were interrupted by the silvery ladder dropping from the trapdoor in the ceiling. Harry and Ron climbed up and took their usual places around a circular table by the window.  
"Greetings, this year we will be studying the Zodiac and the dealings of cards. Firstly I would like to do some work on Palmistry, this will be more advanced than last years work."  
She set them to work reading palms and then glided over to Harry and Ron.  
"Care for any assistance, boys" Ignoring the boys pleas that they were fine, Professor Trelawney sat down and took Harrys hand in hers. Harry knew what was coming  
"My dear boy you realise that… " But she was cut off by Ron  
"Oh shut up - we know he's gonna die okay?"  
Professor Trelawney turned to Ron and proceeded to read his palm much to Ron's annoyance.  
"Hmmm - you have had a friend form from an enemy, yes?"  
The two boys stared at each other - how did she know that Malfoy - their worst enemy had now become a friend to Ron - was she really a true Seer?  
  
A/N Sorry its taking so long to get into the story - I will try and speed things up for you! Please review! PLEASE!!!! If anyone knows which story ahs Harry poisoned and the elixir of life is needed to save him. Hermione and Ron have to find a sorcerers stone and Hermione has a dream which tells them its in a lake? You know what I mean? WHATS The TITLE? I want to read more!!  
Disclaimer: All to JKR  



	5. Hogwarts is changed

After another gruelling hour of Divination, the teo boys climbed down the ladder and began to stroll down the staircase, discussing the class's events.  
"okay - now I am relly freaked out" exclaimed Ron  
Harry, however was thinking, how did Professor Trelawney know? Could it really be that she wasn't a faker? If that was so - was Harry really going to die a horrible and gruesome death?  
Harry was interupted from his thoughts by Ron groaning next to him - Malfoy was charging up behind them - desparatley pushing innocent first years out of his way  
"Hey there Ron - good lesson?"  
Very unexpectedly, Ron turned round and started shouting at Malfoy.  
"Look -I don't know what you want but, quite franklly I wouldn't be friends with you if you paid me." And with that Ron stalked of leaving a very bewildered nd embarrased Draco behind him.  
Harry caught up with him, the same time as Hermione, who coming out of Arithmancy had seem the commotion. Together they told Ron of their astonishment at his outburst.  
"Way to go Ron!" Said Harry, slapping Ron hard on the back  
"Ron, whart if a teacher had come past - you could have been in trouble" This kind of comment was usual from Hermione.  
  
The trio completed their filling lunch of Cornidh Pasties and began to make thier way to their first ever Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson and they were not looking forward to it.  
Their suspicions that it would be a terrible lesson were confirmed the second they walked into the classroom.  
"You are late - Hup two, three, four - stand behind your seats"  
The three only stood still for a fraction of a second when General Dean shouted 'NOW!!' so loud in Rons ear that he complained of deafness thr rest of the lesson.  
Dean gave the class alecture on discipline the moment they had sat down ( which they were not to do until they were told) which consisted mainly of his recollections of vast battles in other countries, half of which, Ron pointed out, probably weren't true. THis very boring lecture lasted most of the lesson but, being strict as he was, Dean wouldn't let the class leave 5 minutes early so he had them marching on the spot, chanting astupid song about beating others.  
To his great annoyance, Harry had been given so much homework that day, so his second evening in the castle was not a pleasant one.  
He finished his Divination homework and decided an early night would be most welcome.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry awoke to find his dormitory deserted so he dresed and proceeded down to breakfast.  
He walked down the marble staircase to find, not the usual murmur of voices coming from the Great Hall, but complete silence. Cautiously he walked in through the doorway to find the Hall stripped of all it's usual decoration, and his schoolmates sitting in sullen silence with nothing but a bowl of porridge infront of them - the usual fry ups were nowhere to be seen.  
Feeling very worried indeed Harry looked up at the staff table, to see, luckily that Dumbledore was still there. He walked over to the Gryffindor Table and took a seat inbetween Ron and Hermione.  
"Hey Guys, whats going on, wheres me bacon" Harry said jokingly, however he didn't get an answer, his two best friends completly ignored him, and, just like the rest of the table continued to eat their porridge as if in a trance.  
Harry, felling just a bit worried, stood up an dmade his way through the other tables, waving his hands infront of other studenst eyes, but getting teh same reaction.  
Arriving at the top table, Harry went straight to Dumbledore.  
"Sir - wh...whats going on?"  
At least Harry got a reply, but it wasn't very helpful...  
"Ah Harry, Good Morning, could you do me a favour?  
"Y..Yes, sir"  
"Good, I need you to go up to my office and get the letter that is on my desk, the passwords, 'Chocolate Frog'"  
Harry, feeling very confused made his way upstairs, to Dumbledores office door, up the moving staircase and opened the door.  
He walked in and saw Fawkes, the Phoenix sittng happily on his perch, feeling a bit happier, Harry reached over to Dumbledores desk to find the letter - but there wasn't anything there.  
Instead, the chair behind the desk swivelled round and Harrys scar exploded with pain.  
  
A/N So? What has happened to Hogwarts? Can you guess? Many thanx to all my reviewers - I can't remember all your names though!  
Sorry it has taken so long to cintinue but I have had soooo much on. I will get the next chap up soon. All to JKR. 


End file.
